ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagathians
Yaggothoth's Children, The Radiant Race, Yagathic Generation, or The Infinite Ones, an extinct or possibly endangered race of colossal extraterrestrial beings who were the first colonists of Earth and are there planets in the Milky Way. History The Radiant Race invaded and colonized Earth about 900 million years ago from a distant planet called Y'g-'theh. They overran the native lifeforms with aggression and genetically manipulating or bending them into different animals and plants to fit their own needs of survival on any planets they settled and this would take a million years to complete usually leaving behind ruins and evidence of their experiments. When the Yagathians started to make an ecosystem similar to their home planet it sprawled enormous cities and eventually became ruins found in almost every part of the world and the natives would revolt against their invaders. The Yagathians went to build subterranean cities to protect their own race from extinction and diseases from the changing climate and also to preserve their civilization as best as they could before they died out. Biology A Yagathian had a cylindrical body, blue skin, four long arms each with claws, and also a human-like head with four red eyes, fleshy protrusions that had an unknown function. However, the females are different from the males in height and physiology with more noticeable sex organs and advanced appendages. "The Radiant Race stood tall as anything in the desert and crawled on legs like snakes...Their mothers were shaped like a woman of the Earth only from the men of their own kind...They had powerful claws for hands that grasped even the strongest of rocks and swords of a thousand armies..." The average lifespan of a Yagathian was estimated to be from 900 to 1,000 human years and was about several feet tall. Reproduction The Yagathian mother reproduced by creating a series of gelatinous eggs that attached to the host and therefore was carried until it hatches. An egg can be fertilized over time however the gestation period is unknown and was thought to have been a short period of time. According to the Eshermekite records: "The mother of the Radiant Race spreads her seed on the soil and then surrogates would collect and plant them within their own soul...When the eggs finally reveal the new life it attaches to the weakest host to feed on the lingering life energy..." Also, the Yagathians reproduced through a series of advanced machines and breeding chambers which abled them to make replicas of themselves without incident. Society Yagathian society was run by the older members and with an advanced government ruled by a Seed Mother that gives life to new generations of the race. The Yagathian colonization of Earth was successful and then later proved to be disastrous in later times when genetic engineering and manipulation were the cause of the demise of their society. They took treachery in their society seriously and punishment for such crimes was death and sometimes brutal punishments were carried out by the priests such as dismemberment and decapitation. Religion The Yagathians worshipped numerous deities and even the planets that were settled by the Empire. Each planet was associated with a primal force that emitted from the surface causing a euphoric effect on their telepathy. Possible Survivors A new theory about the survival of the Yagathian race is still in existence somewhere in the universe waiting to return from their own absence to the native species that drove them out. However, no solid evidence been found about their existence and therefore sometimes they are considered a legendary race of beings that influenced humans into building great structures and monuments. Many petroglyphs were discovered depicting the Radiant Race communicating with early humanity probably in exchange for knowledge that was beyond comprehension and therefore considered a great gift from the gods. Technology Yagathian technology was advanced and also yet to be understood by modern science. The Eshermek Tablets mentioned the technology in the inscriptions: "The battle towers of the Yagathian army roars like a thousand lions...Also, radiant bursts of unearthly light shine through metallic pipes of a strange darkened blue color from beyond the stars..." The mechanical structures were later discovered in the supposed Yagathian ruins that were buried under Eshermek and other ancient relics of unknown origin were found as well. Numerous archaeologists found a large number of strange devices made with a tough material that is not found anywhere on Earth. Defense and Warfare The Yagathians had an army that consisted of soldiers that defended the Seed Mother by attacking and destroying her enemies by fighting with their sharp claws and weapons. "The great armies of the Radiant Race will tear down the walls of their adversaries and destruction is left in their path as thousands of and the many bodies lay on the battlefield...Their claws stronger than the sword cuts down even the bravest and strongest of warriors on various worlds that were subjugated by their wrath..." However, only the seed mother could deploy the troops and their tactics were similar to ants and termites of the Earth. "The warfare of the Radiant Race was brutal and excessive at times as they vanquished their enemies and took their spoils left behind only to spend it again on more useless fighting...A sound of shouting and blasphemous remarks are heard in the distance of the dying adversaries attempting to struggle to save their strength to retreat back to their cities to fight another day..." Notable Yagathians *Yaggothoth, a legendary ancestral deity of the Yagathians. Category:Races Category:Yagathians